The four chosen ones
by I'mTheDreamAssasin
Summary: My summary is too long to fit here so my first chapter is the summary... Hope you enjoy it. No one sends me hate reviews or I will get you. There will be a sequel... so don't kill me!
1. Summary

There were four clans. The clans were, Snowclan, Fireclan, Flowerclan, and Colorclan. The clans represented the four seasons. Leaf-fall, Leaf-bare, New-leaf, and Green-leaf. Each clan had a special gift that helped them survive in their territories. The clans were scattered, but one day they were brought together by four cats. One from each clan. Chosen by Moonclan, who are the clans' ancestors.

The four clans live on very different terrain and the gifts they are given are very different, but very alike. These four cats share blood and are given each other's gifts. But each cat also has its own gift the others do not have.

These clans are about to face a major problem, that only these four cats can stop. They are about to be driven out of their territories and are forced to find new ones, and they find each other. How will these four cats alone save the clans? You have to read on to find out.


	2. Snowpaw

Snowpaw was anxious for her warrior ceremony to begin. If only her mother could see her now. Snowypelt would be proud of her. Even though she never knew Snowypelt, Snowpaw was sure her mother would be proud.

Snowypelt died while kitting and she was the only surviving kit. Goosewing was Snowpaw's father until he died in a dog chase. She was now on her own, almost alone if it weren't for her clan mates. She was in the best clan. Snowclan. Her pelt was as white as snow, her eyes a pale blue. All the cats in her clan had long glossy pelts. They ate fish, rabbits, birds if there were any, and thrush or vole, sometimes pheasant.

It was always Leaf-bare, but because of their thick fur that had been handed down to them for generations, none of them felt the cold and none of them died because of it.

Whenever she was alone she felt like she could hear birds singing, and grass under paw, it was strange, and whenever she brought someone else there they said they heard no birds and they did not feel grass. Snowpaw was confused that she could hear birds and feel grass under her paws, but no others could. The visions kept happening, she thought that Moonclan might be calling to her but she knew that they would go to Skystar first or the medicine cat Icecrack. Why could Moonclan talk to her and not them?

The day of her warrior ceremony was tomorrow, and her mentor Starswirl, was ready to go to the elder's den until she goes to join Moonclan. Starswirl was ready to make his last apprentice a warrior.

Snowpaw could not sleep, she couldn't wait for her ceremony. If only I could stop Starswirl from going to the elder's den. He still has enough in him for one more moon. Doesn't he? She thought.

A few of the other apprentices were also ready to get their warrior names, they would be in the ceremony with her tomorrow. Thrushpaw was still awake fidgeting in his nest beside her. He was her best friend, and he was getting his warrior name tomorrow as well.

"Thrushpaw you awake?" Snowpaw whispered. Thrushpaw lifted his head, and nodded.

"Yeah I'm awake. Can't sleep. Can you?" He had a sleepy tone.

Snowpaw shook her head and then flicked her ears to Ravenpaw." Looks like he's sleeping like a penguin. I heard about penguins from the border patrols and that they sleep pretty heavy and only wake up if they're hungry or threatened." Thrushpaw twitched his tail in amusement.

"That sounds like Ravenpaw alright." Then he flicked his tail toward Penguinpaw."Or it could fit Penguinpaw." He snickered. For some reason Penguinpaw and Thrushpaw had a rivalry of some sort.

"Why do you despise Penguinpaw so much?" It was just out of curiosity. Thrushpaw stopped in his tracks. His eyes looked at his paws in embarrassment.

"Because Penguinpaw and I like you and he won't give in." He looked up. Snowpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Well don't worry I don't like him." She pointed at Penguinpaw with her paw. Thrushpaw's eyes brightened.

"Really?"

"Really." Snowpaw confirmed.

Thrushpaw perked his ears. Thrushpaw's eyes lit even further. "Skystar is calling to the clan! It's time for our warrior ceremonies!" Thrushpaw bolted out of the den Snowpaw charged ahead of him.

"You're too fast Snowpaw!" Thrushpaw screeched. Thrushpaw was all the way at the other side of the camp. Snowpaw saw Skystar, his light gray pelt blotched with white looked like the sky covered with clouds. The deputy Graytree was sitting with his tail curled over his paws at the base of the tree stump. His tall gray tail unraveled from his paws to signal the two apprentices to come forth.

"All cats who are old enough to walk in the snow come gather around the stump to hear the apprentices receive their warrior names." Skystar yowled. The warriors came out from their dens, the elders came out of their den from the far side of the camp, and the queens came out from the nursery with their kits telling them to behave for the important event. All the cats huddled together around the tree stump where their leader was standing waving his tail to the two apprentices.

"This apprentice has learned your noble warrior code and ways of the warrior. I commend him to you Moonclan in his turn." He looked at Thrushpaw with an intense gaze. Thrushpaw jumped onto the stump with him."Thrushpaw are you willing to become a warrior and do whatever it takes to make this clan survive?"

Thrushpaw nodded."I do Skystar."

"Thrushpaw from now on you will be known as Thrushfur. Your courage to your clan will always be a gift." Skystar rested his muzzle on Thrushfur's head. Thrushfur kicked his shoulder respectfully and leaped off of the tree stump.

Skystar looked to Snowpaw. Snowpaw scrambled onto the tree stump. Snowpaw was very small for her age but she made up for it by her speed and agility. "Snowpaw this apprentice has learned your noble warrior code and ways of the warrior. I commend her to you Moonclan in her turn." He stared into Snowpaw's eyes. It was a very intense but soft gaze. "Snowpaw are you willing to serve your clan with whatever it takes?"

Snowpaw nodded eagerly. "I do Skystar I won't let you down."

Skystar nodded. "Snowpaw from now on you will be known as Snowstorm. Your speed and agility will always be a gift for Snowclan." Skystar rested his muzzle on her head. Snowstorm licked his shoulder respectfully and leaped off the tree stump.

Her clan mates cheered their names. "Thrushfur, Snowstorm, Thrushfur, Snowstorm!" Snowstorm felt a surge of happiness she was here with her best friend receiving their warrior names. This was the best day of her life. Snowstorm rested her head on Thrushfur's strong shoulders. Thrushfur looked down at her. His eyes were warm with love. Snowstorm felt the same.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Until I met them.


	3. Leafpaw

Chapter 2

Leafpaw was strolling through the forest alone. She saw battle wherever she turned unable to escape. She ran as fast as she could to the camp. She bumped into Spottedstar. "I'm sorry Spottedstar I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked at her paws in shame.

"It's ok Leafpaw. I understand." Spottedstar padded back into the gorse tunnel. There were vines and multicolored leaves everywhere. The dens were newly woven with red and orange and yellow leaves. The camp collected leaves and the furs or feathers of their prey and display them in their dens.

Leafpaw was looking for her sister. But she couldn't find her anywhere around the territory. Leafpaw could not see the images of battle and blood anymore which lightened her spirits. But there was now a new image and in this image there was talking.

Leafpaw saw four clans. Four clans? I thought this was the only clan. The four clan's leaders were talking to each other.

The former leader of Colorclan was there with the leaders of three other clans. She did not recognize any of the cats so this event must have took place a long time ago. She tuned in to what they were saying.

The orange tom with gray flecks across his back was talking. "Our clans do not need each other, and we do not want each other anymore. So we shall leave each other and never come back." The tom stopped speaking and the other leaders looked at him in astonishment.

A tortious shell she-cat who had a pelt that looked like silver, she was most likely one of the leaders and she now spoke. "I do not believe you Flamestar, I do not wish to believe you. Do the other clans agree? Because I do not, I want all of the clans to be together. Does anyone else want that?" Her clan chanted as a single voice among the hollow of which they stood.

"Yes Icestar Snowclan agree with you, we do not want to be separated from the other clans we should all stick together!" They kept chanting until another leader that had a jet black tail and paws with the rest of his body silver covered with little specks of orange and light ginger.

"Colorclan do you agree with Icestar, or Flamestar?" The Colorclan cats looked at each other not knowing what to say.

A few of them were shouting 'Icestar' and a few were shouting 'Flamestar'. It looked as if there were once four clans together, but then they separated and scattered. Icestar looked expectantly at the Colorclan leader. As if she willed him to chose her side in the debate. The majority of Colorclan was chanting 'Flamestar'.

"Ok I have made the decision. We go with Flamestar. We do not need each other anymore and we do not depend on one another. So we may separate. What does Flowerclan think in the agreement?" There was another cat on the big rock. It was a she-cat that was blotched with ginger, black, white, brown, orange, and gray. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. As she spoke Leafpaw felt as if she was going to fall asleep to the she-cat's soft voice.

"Yes Blackstar. Flowerclan wishes to have a say in the decision." She looked at her clan mates. Her clan mates started to decide and when they were ready, what seemed like the deputy was now talking. He stood up and started.

"Flowerclan has reached an agreement Petalstar. They say they agree with Blackstar and Flamestar." The cat nodded his head to the leaders on the rock in a gesture of goodbye. Then he sat back down. Everyone turned their head toward Snowclan and Icestar.

Petalstar looked at Icestar with a sincere gaze. "Icestar I know you are not happy with this decision, but it is what the other clans want. Will you agree to bid the other clans goodbye?" Icestar nodded.

"Ok Petalstar but I still do not look upon this decision with no regret. I bid all of you farewell and good luck in finding new territories, but Snowclan is staying here. We do not wish to leave our beloved camp behind because of your own decision." Icestar leaped off of the rock and lashed her tail behind her, in a motion of unbelief and anger. She then led her clan back to it's territory.

Then the other clans left and the vision was over. Leafpaw was astounded. Is that what happened? If it was, we should be disgraced. Leafpaw ran back inside the camp and looked around in the apprentices den. It was almost the time for their warrior ceremony. It was almost sun-high, where could she be? Then Leafpaw saw her sister slip into the camp through the gorse tunnel. Leafpaw ran towards her sister.

"Where have you been, Volepaw? I've been looking for you all day!" Leafpaw licked her sister's head. Her sister's white blotched pelt was always smooth. Unlike her own. Her brown blotches and orange tail were always ruffled from her visions that no one else could see. She was not prepared for her sister's response.

"I came back in time for the warrior ceremony. A piece a fox dung if ya ask me." Volepaw snapped. Leafpaw was taken aback. Did her sister just say that? A moon ago it was all Volepaw could think about, and now she was thinking bad of it.

"Volepaw why are you talking like that? I thought you wanted your warrior name more than any cat." Leafpaw was very confused.

"Nothing, now shut your mouth when Spottedstar speaks." It was obvious that Volepaw was in no mood for being questioned.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here to the big rock to witness the naming of two new warriors. Come here Volepaw and Leafpaw." They obeyed and leaped onto the big rock. Leafpaw was first to get her name. "Moonclan I Spottedstar give you this apprentice in her turn, she has learned the ways of your noble code and is ready to receive her warrior name." Spottedstar looked into Leafpaw's eyes. "Do you swear to fight by your clan and defend it no matter what?"

"I do Spottedstar, I will do my best." Leafpaw made no hesitation.

"Leafpaw from now on you will be known as Leaffall. You're sureness will always be a benefit to your clan." Spottedstar rested her muzzle on Leaffall's head. Leaffall licked her shoulder respectfully. Then Spottedstar turned to Volepaw. "Moonclan I give you this apprenti-" Volepaw cut her off.

"Spottedstar I'm sorry but, I don't want to live in your clan I'm becoming a rogue. See ya." Spottedstar just stared after Volepaw as she leaped down from the big rock and padded into the gorse tunnel. Everyone stared after her unable to find words. Leaffall could not bare seeing her sister leave , but she could not leave now. She was a warrior and her clan needed her and nothing will change that.  
That was what I said to myself before I met them.


	4. Desertpaw

Chapter 3

Desertpaw was running around trying to get away from the scorpion that had been chasing him since dawn, and now it was sun high and it's still chasing him. What the heck scorpion leave me alone sheesh. The scorpion stopped and skidded away. Finally! Desertpaw sat down on the warm sand. Desertpaw heard something. I wonder what's going on? I'm gonna go and take a look.

Desertpaw was sending sand in his tracks while he ran. When he got there, a tom-cat with a brown tabby coat was in quicksand. The tabby tom was screeching.

"Help me! I don't know how to get out of quicksand! He obviously wasn't in his clan. He didn't have the scent. But anyhow Desertpaw went in the quicksand and relaxed.

"Um you know you can just relax and float to the surface right?" The tom looked at him, face blank.

"No I didn't know but thank you for the advise. I'm not from around here."

"So what's your name and where are you from tom?" The tom twitched his whiskers in amusement. The tom was now out of the quicksand and he could see white and his head. He shook himself to reveal a completely white coat.

"Oh I'm not a tom I'm a she-cat. My name is Snowstorm and I am from Snowclan. I presume you are Desertpaw and are from Fireclan?" Desertpaw just nodded and sat down. Desertpaw tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"There is more than one clan?" Snowstorm looked like she would fall down from all the amusement that shone in her eyes.

"Oh yes, there are four clans we are only in two. I come with a message from Moonclan. That I recieved from a vision." Desertpaw nodded, as in a gesture to go on. "And this is how it goes. There will be one cat of each clan, destinies will rise, and futures will be told. One cat from each clan Flowerclan, Snowclan, Fireclan, and Colorclan. If one does not be in this prophecy everything will crumble. For there is trouble ahead and only they can stop it." Snowstorm stopped talking and looked at Desertpaw expectantly. "It means that you and me and two other cats are going to bring the future, this is our destiny!" Snowstorm bounced around on the sand making prints.

"Ok. I guess if it is our destiny I will come, but how do you know I'm in the destiny?" Snowstorm twitched her whiskers in annoyance.

"I had another vision that the cat that would save me from the quicksand would be one of the cats in the prophecy.

"Oh." Snowstorm nodded.

"But I'll wait until you have your warrior ceremony, it's today right?" Desertpaw nodded.

"No offense, but how are you a warrior. You're so small." Desertpaw scored his paw over her ear.

Snowstorm looked offended." Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I'm not strong or not fit to do warrior duties." Snowstorm ran off. She was very fast, within a few seconds she was out of sight. Desertpaw raced after her.

"Wait! Snowstorm I didn't mean to offend you, it was just a question out of curiosity!" Desertpaw could see Snowstorm again, but it would be very hard to catch up to her. Then she stopped tail in the air and sat down. Desertpaw did not expect it and skidded to a stop, almost knocking Snowstorm over.

"Why'd you stop?" Desertpaw flicked his ear. Snowstorm made no reply and sat there staring off into the distance. Maybe she's getting a vision, Desertpaw thought. Desertpaw heard Snowstorm murmur something to herself and then headed on into the direction of the Fireclan camp. Desertpaw noticed that Snowstorm was sweating. She did have long thick fur.

When they reached the camp, Desertpaw told Snowstorm to stay outside of the camp and hide.

"But, I don't want to hide. I'll wait in a, uh whatever this is." She batted at a palm tree base. She started climbing.

"Ok Snowstorm, but if a Fireclan patrol comes around over here they're bound to see you." Desertpaw heard Snowstorm Scramble down the palm tree.

"Then I'll hide in that bush." Desertpaw helped her into the bush and headed into the camp. His brother was sitting in the middle of the clearing, he could smell death.

"What happened!?" Desertpaw raced over to where his brother was lying. He sniffed him. His brother was dead. "No, no, no! Brother, what have you done!?" Sorrow and grief clouded his sight. He closed his eyes. The leader was now right behind Desertpaw, but he didn't care he was grieving for his brother.

"I am sorry Desertpaw, a scorpion came up behind him and stung him in the tail. Palmberry was unable to help him. I gave him his warrior name to Moonclan though. His new name is Scorpionvine." Oasisstar looked down at Desertpaw and his motionless brother. Scorpionvine's pelt was a light brown with black stripes, now had an orange tinge of poison on his back and tail. "I think it is your time to be named a warrior. Moonclan look down on this apprentice for his knowledge in your noble code. I commend Desertpaw to you in his turn. Desertpaw I know you will be a wonderful warrior, and with the powers of Moonclan I give you your warrior name. Do you accept?"

"I do." Desertpaw had confidence in his meow. Even though there was still grief in his gaze.

"Then your new warrior name shall be, Desertwonder. For your compassion and desert colored pelt. You are now a warrior in Fireclan. Serve them well." Oasisstar licked Desertwonder's head. And Desertwonder licked Oasisstar's shoulder in respect.

When the ceremony was over he went outside the camp to find Snowstorm out of her bush waiting for him. When she saw him she jumped up. "Hey Desertwonder! Nice name by the way. Let's go, we got to get moving if we want to get to Flowerclan!" Snowstorm ran out of sight. Then came back. "You coming?" Desertwonder nodded his head and followed. This is going to be a long day he thought. He didn't really have a home anymore, his brother was dead his mother his father. Everyone close to him was dead. His new home was going to be with this cat. Snowstorm, and the other cats that would accompany them on this journey to find our destiny and reveal the future of our four clans. No cat knows how long it will take, but he was up to it. Everyone needs some adventure in their life right? And this was going to be his adventure, to find his destiny.

This is my new life and it just got more hectic, with these cats you'll never know what's gonna happen next


	5. Sunpaw

Chapter 4

Sunpaw was walking around the camp trying to sort his thoughts. The Flowerclan cats around him were weaving flowers and grasses into their dens. No cat payed attention to Sunpaw pacing in the clearing, by the pond.

Sunpaw's warrior ceremony was going to begin at sun high. He couldn't wait. He heard his sister call from the nursery. He was held back a moon because of his paw injury. He could now walk as straight as any cat, though. His sister had finished her training a moon ago, and was going to have Ravenstripe's kits in five moons. Sunpaw ran to the nursery, to find his sister Cloverpelt moaning and convulsing.

Cloverpelt removed her gaze from the ground and rested them on Sunpaw." Go get Raincloud." She groaned. Sunpaw ran out of the nursery and saw Raincloud sitting by Vinestar. Sunpaw ran to Raincloud panting.

"What is it Sunpaw?" Raincloud immediately stood up.

"It's Cloverpelt, I don't know what's wrong with her!" Raincloud made no hesitation. She ran to the medicine clearing and pulled t raspberry leaves and a stick. Then she ran into the nursery and disappeared inside the brambles. Sunpaw was about to run after her but Treestar stopped him.

"It is a medicine cat's business. I would stay out of it, Sunpaw. We should have your warrior ceremony now, it is sun high." Vinestar leaped onto a tree trunk and sat on one of its branches. "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey come gather here under the sacred tree to make this apprentice a new warrior." Vinestar yowled.

The warriors came pouring out of the warriors den, the elders came out of their den to sit outside and watch, the other queens (who were only expecting none of them have kits yet) sat down outside the nursery looking wry. Sunpaw jumped up onto the sacred tree to start the ceremony.

"Moonclan I give you this apprentice 'Sunpaw', in his turn. Until he is in Moonclan, his warrior name will be 'Sunpool'. Vinestar looked down at Sunpool. "Do you accept your new name, and serve your clan until your time to join Moonclan is there?"

"I do Vinestar."

"Then, your new name is given to you." Treestar licked Sunpool's head and jumped off the sacred tree. Sunpool leaped off the tree and padded out of the camp. He was greeted by two cats. A she-cat and a tom-cat.

"What are you doing here?"

The she-cat spoke."I had a prophecy and you are in it, come on I don't want to waste time and I know you had your warrior ceremony Sunpool let's get going. We have to reach Colorclan." She trotted off. Sunpool tilted his head to the side.

"She'll explain on the way, let's get going." The tom said.

"Ok, but first what is your name?" Sunpool did not like going off with cats without knowing their names.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you sorry. I'm Desertwonder."

"I'm Snowstorm. And by the way, don't piss me off it will get ugly." Sunpool twitched his whiskers when he heard her say that.

"Don't worry about her Sunpool, she's just a little tired and uh angry at me. She's taking it off on you, sorry about that." Sunpool nodded.

"It's ok. I guess."

Snowstorm had now stopped in her tracks. She was murmuring to herself and then walked as if controlled towards a tree with multicolored leaves. Then she said aloud."We're here. We're on Colorclan territory. Finally!" She bolted into the forest. Then he heard a crash in the trees. Then a moan, then a scream.

"I have thorns all over me, and I just ran into a patrol!" Sunpool and Desertwonder raced through the trees to find a warrior talking to a bramble bush. In that bramble bush, Snowstorm was stuck between the thorns and branches. The warrior and Snowstorm were in a polite conversation.

"Hello! You wouldn't happen to be Leaffall would you?" The warrior nodded.

"I am Leaffall of Colorclan. Who are you, and who are your friends?" Leaffall nodded to Desertwonder and Sunpool.

"Well it's a long story, but... You wouldn't happen to have a vision of the past, about how the four clans broke up?" Leaffall nodded.

"I did have a vision of four clans splitting up at some sort of gathering. But please tell me your names." Snowstorm nodded.

"Ok. My name is Snowstorm, the pale ginger tabby is Desertwonder, and the dark ginger tabby with light ginger spots along his back is Sunpool." Snowstorm nodded in their direction. Leaffall nodded.

"Ok so am I supposed to come with you on a journey?"

"Oh yes, we are going to find our destinies and reveal the future to our clans. Oh and by the way, I am from Snowclan, Desertwonder is from Fireclan, and Sunpool is from Flowerclan." Leaffall nodded.

"So Sunpool, you want to help me get Snowstorm out of this bramble?" Sunpool nodded and padded up to the bramble. "What about you Desertwonder? You know how to get out of a bramble bush?"

"No, I do not know Leaffall. My clan lives in the desert. There are no bramble bushes there, but there are palm trees and oasis's."

When Leaffall and Sunpool finally got Snowstorm out of the bramble bush Leaffall agreed to go with them. They followed Snowstorm for what seemed like forever until we came to a cave. They slept there in the night, it was not very comfortable but it was better than nothing.

What was going to happen the next day was going to need a good nights rest.


	6. Snowstorm and the moon cave

Chapter 5

When Snowstorm woke up it was dawn. She decided that she should hunt for Sunpool, Desertwonder, and Leaffall. Snowstorm padded out of the cave and looked around at her surroundings. The snow lands where she lived would take until the sun was up and shining brightly. Everyone would be up by then though, so she just hunted in the part of the forest they were in. It was extremely easy, there was prey scent everywhere you turned.

Snowstorm stopped and opened her mouth to drink in the smells of the forest. She smelled someone from Colorclan, and hid by running up a tree. The Colorclan warrior looked up the tree and called to Snowstorm.

"I know there's a cat in there. I'm a rouge not a clan cat. Sheesh." Snowstorm backtracked down the tree.

"A rouge? What that?" Snowstorm tilted her head.

"Well obviously your not a kitty pet and your not a rouge so your a clan cat. Not Colorclan I suppose. I'm Volepaw, but I don't belong to a clan." Volepaw sat down and groomed herself. Snowstorm went back to hunting.

She brought back a rabbit, vole, raven, mouse, and a thrush. When she caught the thrush she thought about Thrushfur. Snowstorm lowered her head when she remembered what he said to her as his goodbye. 'Why are you leaving Snowstorm? Why are you leaving your clan mates, why are you leaving me? Do not care about me anymore?' He then walked away with his head lowered dragging his paws. Snowstorm did not reply back.

When Snowstorm returned with the fresh kill the other cats were grooming theirselves. "You brought back fresh kill?" Sunpool looked up from his grooming and took some of the fresh kill so Snowstorm's load was lightened a little.

"We could have gone with you." Desertwonder was very easily offended, like herself.

"You were all sleeping. I didn't want to wake all of you." Snowstorm defended herself. Is everyone short tempered around here?

"Well thank you, Snowstorm. Why don't you eat some fresh kill and rest?" Snowstorm took Leaffall's offer.

Snowstorm ate the thrush that she caught, remembering Thrushfur. How much she missed him was unbearable. She wanted her best friend here with her. She should have invited him to come. She should have let the others bring a friend, but this was their destiny it could not be messed around with. No one could mess this up. The prophecy has to go perfectly, or else our clans will crumble!

When everyone was rested and fed the kept moving. Snowstorm led the way, because she was the only one who knew where they would be going. They were heading to the mountains. There was a cave sacred to all clan cats. It is where Moonclan have appeared to warriors, apprentices, even kits. They had to go there if they wanted answers.

"Snowstorm? Where are we going?" Sunpool obviously was full of questions. As if she hadn't answered enough.

"I am leading you to the cave in the mountains. Where Moonclan has appeared to warriors, apprentices, medicine cats, leaders, even kits. So I am taking you there to begin our journey to find out the futures of our clan."

Sunpool nodded and kept following her. Then Desertwonder had a question.

"Why are you the only one who has heard of this cave?" Desertwonder would not put that subject to rest unless she answered him.

"Because my clan is the only clan who has kept the traditions of old clan life. And have never relocated. Snowclan is now the only clan that remembers the moon cave, because we are the ones who have used it to communicate with Moonclan." When Snowstorm finished, Desertwonder nodded and padded along behind her.

"Well that sounds like a sacred, and mystical place. I can't wait to see my father." Snowstorm was now interested, when Leaffall said she wanted to see her father. She wondered what happened to him.

"What happened to him?" Snowstorm said coolly.

"He was chased by a falcon and then was carried away by it with a broken neck." Snowstorm could hear new grief in Leaffall's voice."What happened to your father, mother, siblings? What's your story?" Leaffall said with new interest.

"Well, my mother died while kitting with me, my father died by a sledding dog, and I never had any siblings." Snowstorm's gaze clouded with sorrow and grief.

"Oh." Leaffall dropped the subject after that.

After sun high they reached Snowclan territory. "I have to say a proper goodbye to someone before we head to the moon cave." Snowstorm said and raced off to the camp. She saw Thrushfur hunting a thrush. Snowstorm got to it first and killed it. Then brought it to Thrushfur.

"I thought you left, and would never come back." Thrushfur said with sadness rich in his voice.

"I needed to tell you a proper goodbye. And ask you to come with me." Snowstorm saw Thrushfur's eyes lighten to happiness.

"Really?"Thrushfur sounded suprised.

"Of course you big fur ball." Snowstorm pushed the thrush towards Thrushfur. "Let's go." Thrushfur nodded. When he finished eating the thrush he followed Snowstorm to Sunpool, Desertwonder, and Leaffall.

"This is Leaffall, Desertwonder, and Sunpool. And we are going on a journey. Guys can Thrushfur come?" They all said yes, and we got moving towards the moon cave. The path to the cave was covered with rocks. Leaffall, Sunpool, and Desertwonder were in pain because the rocks dug into their pads.

When we got to the mouth of the cave we saw Moonclan warriors everywhere. "We have been waiting for you, and we are going to give you the answer to where your journey begins. It begins right here." The Moonclan warriors said in unison.  
This was the best thing to see my father again, and meet my mother, but it came with big consequences.


	7. Leaffall and the escape

Chapter 6

Leaffall entered the cave with her new companions by her side. She heard whispers and saw a huge light coming for a rock. It looked like a crystal. The rock was so breathtaking that Leaffall forgot where she was and walked up to it.

"Is this the moon cave? It's creepy." Sunpool broke into her thoughts.

"Yeah it's the moon cave and if you don't want to be here guard the entrance." Snowstorm said. Sunpool nodded and padded outside.

Leaffall touched noses with the rock and she closed her eyes. As soon as she touched the rock and closed her eyes, she opened them again to see there were Moonclan warriors in the cave as well. The other cats could also see them.

Snowstorm barreled into one of them."Father! I have missed you so much!" She dug her nose into his pelt. Leaffall tried looking for her mother, there she was! Talking to a cat that looked just like Leaffall.

Leaffall ran over to her mother and she was licked furiously. She could hear her mother purr again, see her face again, feel her again. Leaffall didn't know what to say.

"Leaffall I am so proud of you. Your father is too. Leaffall this is your father. Orangetail." Leaffall nodded, and examined her father. They were exactly alike. From their orange tail, to the amber flecks across their back, to their white paws, to their almost red ears. To their dark green eyes and ginger muzzle.

"You get your looks from me." Her father commented and moved forward to touch muzzles.

"Yes I do." Everyone now was having a conversation with dead kin. All except for Thrushfur. He was talking to Snowstorm's dead father, while Snowstorm was talking to her mother. They were exactly alike as well. Their ice blue eyes, snowy white pelts to their light gray paws.

Leaffall overheard their conversation. "I'm your mother Snowypelt. Do you remember me before I died?" Snowypelt's voice was urgent.

"I'm sorry mother, but no I don't remember you. The only memory I had left of you was the stories the elders told about you." Snowypelt nodded before they went into an embrace.

"I wish I could see you everyday." Snowstorm nodded.

"I wish I you could too." Snowypelt nodded. Her whiskers twitched with anxiety. Their was a small pause before she talked again."Come with me." Snowypelt urged, Snowstorm.

"To where?" Snowstorm seemed curious.

"Back to Moonclan. I can take you with me! Wouldn't that be great! You could see your family, and never be parted from us again! Join the world of the former warriors, leaders, kits, and apprentices!" Snowstorm stepped back, in horror and amazement of what she was suggesting.

"B-b-but I'm living and y-your d-dead." Snowstorm stammered, it was easy to see uneasiness in her eyes.

Snowypelt nodded."But you can come back with me, if you die." Snowypelt came closer with unsheathed claws.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE MOON CAVE!" Leaffall screeched. The other former warriors, and mothers were trying to kill their own kin for them to join Moonclan and be dead with them. They couldn't be dead. They had a prophecy to fulfill that would find their destinies and tell them the futures of the clans. They couldn't die at the hands of their dead kin when so much was at stake!

Snowstorm ran to the entrance of the cave, Desertwonder ran after her. Leaffall did the same. To Leaffall's surprise Orangetail and her mother Silverfleck moved out of the way for her to escape the cave. The sorrow in Orangetail and Silverfleck's faces were too much to bear. Leaffall nodded sadly at them and ran to the entrance. With Thrushfur following her.

She bolted out of the cave to find her friends waiting a little downslope a safe distance away from the cave. Snowstorm padded up the slope to Leaffall and Thrushfur and padded silently down the slope. Leaffall glanced at Snowstorm, her eyes were full of sorrow and she dragged her paws with every step Snowstorm took. Leaffall picked up Snowstorm by the scruff and lifted her onto Thrushfur's back. Snowstorm made no objections, Leaffall could hear Snowstorm's breathing even out knowing that she was asleep.

Once Leaffall and Thrushfur had reached the part of the slope part that Sunpool and Desertwonder were sitting at she grabbed Snowstorm's scruff and tried to gently slide her onto the soft snow with Thrushfur's help. Snowstorm didn't wake up to both their relief. Desertwonder, Sunpool and Leaffall were shivering and so cold. Thrushfur was sitting beside snowstorm looking at her longingly. It was not hard to see that he loved her, and that she loved him.

Snowstorm woke up and Thrushfur just twined his tail with hers. That calmed her down and she burrowed her head into his neck fur. Leaffall could hear her purr with delight at the sight of him. Leaffall wished she would find someone that could make her feel that calm and love him.

Leaffall stood up and looked over to the two Snowclan cats that were now snuggled into each other's warm fur. Trying to aviod the snow Leaffall edged towards them and called out.

"Can we go somewhere warmer?" She asked. Snowstorm paused mid purr, then took her head out of Thrushfur's pelt and Thrushfur did the same. Both looked confused. They both looked each other Snowstorm tilted their head a little and then twitched an ear. Thrushfur twitched his other ear. It was like the two had a secret language. After a bit of this Thrushfur finally spoke.

"Ok. There's a cave beside that big boulder over there." Thrushfur pointed to it with his tail. Snowstorm looked at Thrushfur. Thrushfur got what she was looking at him for. "Can we stay over here for the night? You know to just say a final goodbye to this place?" He asked. Leaffall nodded and Thrushfur's and Snowstorm's faces lit up. "Thanks." Thrushfur said before burrowing his head into Snowstorm's pelt again, Snowstorm did the same.

Leaffall hopped over the snow and walked over to Desertwonder and Sunpool who were huddled together.

"Come on, I know a place we can go for the night." Leaffall said. Desertwonder and Sunpool got on their paws and walked with Leaffall to the cave Thrushfur told her about.


	8. Desertwonder's spying

Chapter 7

Desertwonder walked into the cave and he was immediately consumed in warmth. He ran farther into the cave and jumped onto a high up rock and crouched on top waving his tail. He saw Leaffall shaking her head and Sunpool jump up with excitement.

Desertwonder jumped down from the rock when Leaffall wasn't looking and successfully landed on her back effectively scaring her. Leaffall jumped up and landed on a high rock, letting out a shriek. Thrushfur and Snowstorm ran into the cave but immediately stepped out.

"It is hot in there!" Snowstorm gasped. Desertwonder nodded.

"Oh yeah. I love the heat!" Desertwonder and Sunpool said in unison. Leaffall was still up on the high rock but looking into the distance. Snowstorm noticed and looked over to Leaffall.

"Leaffall?" Leaffall was now muttering to herself with her gaze locked into the distance and slowly edging backwards. "Leaffall, snap out of it." Snowstorm said with urgency. Snowstorm leaped onto the rock with ease and landed neatly next to Leaffall. Snowstorm circled Leaffall, but Leaffall kept looking forward into emptiness. Snowstorm then did the unexpected.

She jumped onto Leaffall's back digging her claws into the skin underneath Leaffall's soft fur. Leaffall screeched and snapped out of her gazing stance. Leaffall circled around Snowstorm lashing her orange tail.

"Why did you do that?" Leaffall snarled. Snowstorm sighed and padded closer to Leaffall so they could talk in private. Desertwonder sneaked over to them while no one was looking and overheard their conversation.

"You have vision's too?" Asked a voice that belonged to Snowstorm. Leaffall gasped.

"How do you know about that?" Leaffall inquired.

"Because I have visions of my own." Snowstorm said calmly and continued. "Mine are of the future. What are yours of?" She asked.

"Mine are of the past." Leaffall paused. "What do you think this means?" He heard Snowstorm sigh.

"I think we were all in the prophecy because we have special powers just like in my prophecy." She said calmly.

"You mean you didn't tell us that part?!" Leaffall asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I didn't want to freak you out." He knew that Snowstorm was shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow." Leaffall said. Desertwonder saw Snowstorm's light gray paws shimmer. Desertwonder was curious to why they were shimmering like stars in the night sky. Luckily Leaffall asked her for him. "Why are your paws shimmering Snowstorm?" Snowstorm paused.

"Because I am going to show you the future." Desertwonder padded a little closer so he could see Leaffall and Snowstorm better. Then Snowstorm's ears began to shimmer.

"Have you done this before?" Leaffall asked. Snowstorm nodded.

"Yes I have done this many times to show Thrushfur when we were apprentices so he would believe I could see what I see." Leaffall nodded. Snowstorm's tail then began to shimmer, then her back, her legs, her neck, and finally her head was shimmering like stars. Snowstorm opened her ice blue eyes, they now looked like blue balls of light.

Then we were not in the cave anymore.

**sorry I just wanted to publish this and I thought this was a good place to stop for this chapter. It leaves you hanging of your seats right? If so good. That was the reaction I was hoping for. If not then wait for the next chapter if you're still reading and like this story. sorry for the short chapter but it had to be done. The next chapter will be longer then the others though So I hope it'll be worth the short chapter.**


	9. Sunpool They're gone

Chapter 8

**This is happening at the same time so you are not missing anything of what is going on with Snowstorm, Leaffall and Desertwonder. Don't worry. Hope you like the story. Oh and sorry that this chapter is going to be small too. Probably the next 5 chapters will be kinda short. Sorry about that.**

Sunpool sat on the ground near Thrushfur. He cleared his voice and Thrushfur turned to him.

"What?" Sunpool asked.

"They're taking an awful long time for talking don't you think?" Thrushfur asked. Sunpool nodded.

"Yeah. You wanna go and check on them?" Thrushfur nodded and followed Sunpool to where we saw them leave to talk in private. It was a tunnel. Sunpool stopped in his tracks which caused an un-expecting Thrushfur to topple on top of him. "Yow!" Sunpool yelled as Thrushfur landed on him. Thrushfur shrunk back.

"Sorry. You're the one who stopped without a warning though." Thrushfur said with a huff. Sunpool nodded his head in agreement. "What were you thinking about?" Thrushfur asked after a while of silence.

"I was trying to see if I could hear anything. I'm pretty good at that you know." Sunpool answered. Thrushfur twitched his ear and then made a move for the tunnel. Sunpool stepped in his way. Thrushfur grunted in annoyance and moved around him and padded into the cave. Sunpool followed him trying to keep up. Sunpool would admit he wasn't all that brave, but he wasn't a total coward. He was the kind of person who would wait for things to happen so he wouldn't have to do it himself.

Sunpool bumped into Thrushfur in the dark of the tunnel and almost knocked him over. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Thrushfur barked. Sunpool recoiled and obeyed, straining his eyes to adjust to the light. When they got to the end of the tunnel no one was there. Only shimmering light gray paw prints indented into the cave floor. Thrushfur paused when they were out of the tunnel and could see the four shimmering paw prints on the stone.

"Oh no." Thrushfur whispered so quietly that Sunpool could barely hear it. Sunpool turned the Thrushfur in wonder.


	10. Snowstorm and the older versions

Chapter 9

Snowstorm opened her eyes and found herself in a snow-coated cave. Leaffall was next to her. Snowstorm heard something from behind her and turned her head towards the noise. She saw Desertwonder crouching in the snow and she gasped. Leaffall noticed this and turned as well, she also gasped and ran towards Desertwonder.

"What are you doing, Desertwonder!?" She shrieked. Desertwonder's eyes were light with fear.

"I-I-I d-don't k-kn-know." He stuttered, he then quickly regained his confidence. "Where are we anyway?" He asked.

"How are you even here?!" Snowstorm hissed. Desertwonder shrugged his shoulders and asked his question again.

"Where are we?" Leaffall just gaped at him. Neither one of them answered his question. This seemed to annoy him so he asked again. "Where are we?" Still Leaffall and Snowstorm just stood there gaping at him until Leaffall broke the everlasting silence.

"Answer our question and we will answer your's, Desertwonder." Leaffall said calmly, Desertwonder nodded and sat down in the snow. Snowstorm asked her question again.

"How are you here?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I know that you thought that the four of us all had special powers. Maybe we do." He answered. Snowstorm nodded and Leaffall gaped at him until she looked at Snowstorm for reassurance. Snowstorm nodded and saw five cats huddled the corner. They were replicas of Snowstorm, Leaffall, Sunpool, Thrushfur and Desertwonder. Snowstorm was surprised that they were seeing themselves in the future. She had never really gotten a vision of her future self, only of future cats that had yet to write the future history of the clans. This was the first time she had seen herself and her companions.

The cats looked up at them and their eyes traveled to Desertwonder. The older Desertwonder gave a scruff yowl of pleasure and raced up to our time Desertwonder. The older cat laid his muzzle on Desertwonder's head and whispered something to him. Desertwonder's ears perked up and the old cat sat down gently taking his muzzle off of Desertwonder's head. The older Desertwonder sat waiting for a response from the younger warrior, playing with his tail.

"So... I can travel through time? And bring someone with me?" He asked. The old warrior nodded.

"Yes. Use your gift wisely. I know you will." Before the cat turned away he gave a thoughtful warning. "Oh, and for your futures. Be careful and try not to kill yourselves on your journey otherwise we won't be here right now." He said and I closed my eyes feeling tingling throughout my paws to my head and finally to my tail. Then we were back in our own time. But this time we were in a different place.


	11. Leaffall's vision

Chapter 10

When they got back they landed in the main cave where Desertwonder scared her and she jumped on a big rock. Snowstorm didn't recognize where we were.

"Where are we?" She asked. Desertwonder rolled his eyes and looked at Leaffall to tell her.

"We're in the main cave where Desertwonder scared me and I jumped on a big rock." Leaffall answered coolly.

"Oh. I thought it looked a little familiar. I guess I didn't see it fully." Snowstorm murmured to herself, even though they all heard her self note aloud. Snowstorm found the tunnel they had padded through into the cavern where we had our talk which led to us going into the future and discovering that Desertwonder came with us and that the four in the prophecy had a special power.

Snowstorm started talking.

"I wonder what Sunpool's power i-" Snowstorm stopped mid-sentence when she ran into Thrushfur's soft, warm fur. She purred and he looked down at her. His eyes shown with relief. Sunpool walked towards us.

"Where have you guys been," he asked, lashing his tail, "we were worried sick!" He said, agitation clear in his meow. Leaffall, Desertwonder, and Snowstorm put their heads down.

"We're sorry. I just wanted to show Leaffall something." Thrushfur looked at her in a way that she couldn't decipher and spoke.

"Well don't ever do it again. You know what happened last time you did that, Snowstorm!" Thrushfur's mew had a scared edge, "I thought you said that last time was the last time you did it. You promised." Snowstorm put her head down and looked up at him. Leaffall started edging away.

"But, Thrushfur, we got some good information! The four chosen ones have powers, and we figured out Desertwonder's! All we have to do is figure out Sunpool's!" When Sunpool heard this Snowstorm say that he swiveled his ears around to listen better. "The result hadn't turned out like last time! I'm getting stronger!" Snowstorm said with excitement in her mew. Thrushfur sighed.

"You said that last time, and it wasn't true. You were getting weaker. You know what Goosewing said." Thrushfur pointed. Snowstorm's eyes clouded at the sound of her father's name, it also seemed as though she were playing back a memory. We all heard her murmur.

"Your mother had that same power of your's and she would always bring cats into the future with her. That's why she was a medicine cat for a while and then handed the job over to her apprentice when she loved me. But she kept showing cats her visions and it weakened her so much that when she was kitting with you, she wasn't strong enough and bled to her death before she even lay eyes on you." She murmured, it seemed like she was so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed that she was saying what was reciting in her head aloud. Thrushfur padded over to Snowstorm, her eyes still clouded and touched her shoulder with his tail. That seemed to bring her back to reality and she looked around the room, confused.

Leaffall sat down and also looked around. The room looked different. Leaffall then noticed that she had taken them back in time without even knowing what she was doing herself. All of them. The five of them were now back in time. To when? Who knew? Leaffall looked at her companions nervously. Everyone else was wondering what happened, besides Snowstorm and Desertwonder. They were looking at what was happening in the scene. Leaffall padded over to them to watch it with them. It looked like the cats in the past didn't take notice to us at all, so that was good. The weird thing about the scene was that we were in a cave of some sort and there was a young kit that looked exactly like Snowstorm and a large heavy built tom that looked like Goosewing from the moon cave.

Scene  
Goosewing looked down at Snowkit.

"Your mother is dead." Goosewing said in a solemn voice. His eyes clouded with grief. Snowkit looked at her mother horrifyingly and then looked at the two tom-kits on either side of her.

"Are they dead too?" Snowkit asked as she nudged her two brothers.

"Yes. The smell of death is too strong in this cave for it to only be Snowypelt. It looks like you and me are all alone now." Goosewing stated. Snowkit nodded and put her paw on his shoulder.

"We will always have each other. Is it a promise?" Snowkit asked.

"It is a promise."

End scene

After we saw that we were back in our own time. Thrushfur was the first to speak.

"Who took us back in time?" He asked. Leaffall looked down unsure of what to say. Thrushfur sighed. "You did it, didn't you Leaffall?" He asked. Leaffall nodded.

"I did it self-consciously. I didn't even know I did it." Leaffall was stumbling over her own words. Thrushfur noticed this and flicked an ear back, dismissing his anger. Leaffall sighed, relieved she didn't have to explain herself further.

"Snowstorm, do not show other cats the future anymore, ok? You saw what happened because of it." Thrushfur's mew was soft and reassuring. Thrushfur was looking at Snowstorm, his eyes were pleading her silently. Snowstorm sighed.

"Ok, now can we please drop the subject and find out what Sunpool's power is?" Snowstorm's mew was slightly annoyed as Leaffall noticed. Thrushfur nodded and all ears turned towards Sunpool. Sunpool's eyes widened with dismay, nervousness and excitement, mostly nervousness.

"What are you all looking at me for?!" Sunpool almost shrieked. Leaffall sighed.

"You know what. What do you know about your power?" Leaffall asked. Sunpool shrugged his shoulders. Snowstorm whispered something excitedly to herself. All ears turned towards her questioningly.

"Let the tests begin!" Snowstorm yelped.


End file.
